Immortal Memory
by NekoYullen
Summary: The nordic five go missing for a while. Read to find out more. T for language. Angst-ish. Later will be pretty funny. Dashes of SuFin and some Spamano. Rated M due to some bloofy gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey... Don't Catch a **__**C**__**old!**__**  
**__**A**__**re**__**Y**__**ou...  
Ready **__**?  
Enjoy the Moment**_

_**Hey... Don't Catch a Cold!  
Are You...  
Ready ?  
Enjoy the Moment**_

_**SEPIA iro ni somaru  
Mioboe no aru joukei**__**  
**__**Taikutsu na sora miagete wa  
Tameiki majiri no gogo**_

_**Being dyed into a sepia color,  
it is a scene I have seen before.  
Gazing up at the listless sky,  
I see an afternoon mixed with lamentation.**_

_**Kodoku oshitsubusare kurutte shimai sou**__**  
**__**Ubawareta kioku mo uso mo shinjitsu mo**__**  
**__**Omoi shizume zankoku ni sugisaru jikan**__**  
**__**Naze koko ni iru no ka sae shirazu ni**_

_**I feel like I'm about to be crushed into pieces by loneliness and lose my sanity.  
The memories robbed away from me, the lies, and the truths,  
are being sunk by the cruelly passing time.  
I don't even know why I'm here.**_

_**Tada  
Kanjou no nai mama bara bara no kokoro o tokashite yuku  
Omoidasenai taisetsu na mono o**_

_**All I know is that I,  
without any emotions, am melting my ripped heart away.  
I am unable to remember what is precious to me.**_

_**Remember  
Kegareta tsumibukaki ai **__**(Kegareta)**__**  
Jikan ga moshi modoseru nara **__**(Ai o modoseru nara)**__**  
Anata to sugoshita azayaka na **__**(Sugoshita kisetsu)**__**  
Kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai **__**(Mou ichido shiritai)**_

_**I will remember  
our sullied and deeply sinned love. (If I can...)  
If I could rewind time, (...restore our sullied love,)  
I would like to live one more time (I would like to live through...)  
through that vivid season we once lived through. (...our season one more time.)**_

_**Remember  
Oshiete kuuhaku no mama **__**(Oshiete)**__**  
Doushite namida wa koboreru? **__**(Namida wa koboreru)**__**  
Toki o kakemeguri ano basho e **__**(Toki kakemeguri)**__**  
Nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni? **__**(Nukenai itami no wake wa)**_

_**I will remember.  
Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop (Tell me...)  
in this blank space and time. (...my tears wouldn't stop.)  
I will dash through time towards that place. (Dashing through time...)  
Where can I find the reason for this inescapable pain? (...why can't I escape this pain?)**_

_**Nureta kami o hodoki  
Kawashita kuchizuke no ato**__**  
**__**Zankoku ni mukuchi na  
Anata no hitomi no oku ni**_

_**After we let down our soaked hair  
and left kiss marks on each other,  
while you remained painfully silent,  
I could see deep down in your eyes**_

_**Koko kara sukutte to eien o yakusoku shita**__**  
**__**Doku ni nomikomare muyuubyou no you ni**__**  
**__**Azayaka sugite mienai anata no yokogao**__**  
**__**Mabushiku terasareru hikari wa maboroshi**_

_**that you were asking someone to get you out of the eternity bound onto you  
by a poison that was engulfing you, as though you were sleep-walking.  
The light that's dazzlingly shining on your face,  
making it almost too bright for me to look, is only a mirage.**_

_**Remember  
Kegareta tsumibukaki ai  
Jikan ga moshi modoseru nara  
Anata to sugoshita azayaka na  
Kisetsu o mou ichido shiritai**_

_**I will remember  
our sullied and deeply sinned love.  
If I could rewind time,  
I would like to live one more time  
through that vivid season we once lived through.**_

_**Remember  
Oshiete kuuhaku no mama **__**(Oshiete)**__**  
Doushite namida wa koboreru? **__**(Namida wa koboreru)**__**  
Toki o kakemeguri ano basho e **__**(Toki kakemeguri)**__**  
Nukenai itami no wake wa doko ni? **__**(Nukenai itami no wake wa)**_

_**I will remember.  
Tell me why my tears wouldn't stop (Tell me...)  
in this blank space and time. (...my tears wouldn't stop.)  
I will dash through time towards that place. (Dashing through time...)  
Where can I find the reason for this inescapable pain? (...why can't I escape this pain?)**_

_**Nando demo anata no namae yobu kara  
Omoidashite hoshikute koe karete mo**_

_**I will call your name again and again, even if I lose my voice,  
for I want you to recall everything.**_

_**Remember  
Torimodoshita kioku no **__**(Kioku no)**__**  
Hahen ga mune o shimetsukete **__**(Hahen mune shimetsukete)**__**  
Kimi ga satta kotae o shiru tabi **__**(Kimi ga satta)**__**  
Oroka na jibun o ayamete mo **__**(Jibun o ayamete mo)**_

_**I have remembered.  
The shards of the memories I have recalled (The shards of my memories...)  
are now tightening around my chest. (...are tightening around my chest.)  
When I have learned of the reason of your disappearance, (You have disappeared...)  
even if I must end up killing my foolish self, (...even if I must kill myself.)**_

_**Remember  
Tsunagatta kizuna no ito **__**(Kizuna no)**__**  
Itsuka musubareru you ni to **__**(Ito ga itsuka)**__**  
Kurikaeshi inori o sasageru yo **__**(Kitto ai sasageru yo)**__**  
Tatoe kore ga ayamachi dato shitte mo... **__**(Kore ga ayamachi to shitte)**_

_**I will remember.  
I'll keep praying and praying, (The strings of our fate...)  
for the once-tied strings of our fate (...will one day...)  
to be tied together once again, (I will offer up my love...)  
even if I know this is a sin... (...knowing that it's a sin.)**_

_**Remember  
Yami ni ochiteku**_

_**I will remember.  
I'll let myself plunge into darkness.**_

_**Remember**_

_**Remember.**_

_**Don't remember me.**_

_**Don't remember me.**_

Hello! I thought this song was perfect for my new hetalia Fic. I kinda stole the plot from The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl's story, Nordic: Ice blue Fire. This starts off the same, relatively, but cuts off to something else. Wanna read? Starts next chapter. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! THIS IS MT FIRST HETALIA FANFIC, SO PLEASE BE NICE? I LOVE YOU ALL AND IF yOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS, PM ME. I ONLY OWN ALICE AND WINTER. SOME SUFIN AND SPUMANO! 3**

**WARNING: THIS IS AN ANGTY STORY. T FOR LANGUAGE AND STUFF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA, THOUGH I WANNA. THE BEGINNING OF THE PLOT IS FROM THE-GODDAMN-IRON-GIRL, BUT VEERS OF TO BE MINE.**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I was walking with England or Britain, which ever you wanna call him. We were on our way with Roman and Spain to the Nordic five's house. We were all going to the beach for some well-deserved fun. I was at the front and when I stopped abruptly, everyone crashed into me. I didn't move, just pointed a finger to their house.

* * *

AUTHOR(3rd person) P.O.V

Alice points a finger and the others stare at where she is pointing. The Nordic Five's house is in shambles, like a meteor crashed into it. but that isn't what kills them. It's the blood splatters all over the ground. Alice falls to her knees and stares. It's like she has lost all ways of moving or communicating. Britain steps to the blood, which is stale and dry. Romano holds onto Spain for support and tries to remember how to breathe. Alice stands up shakily and moves toward forest nearby. The splatters seem to go into the deep forest where they suddenly stop in a pool of blood. There is no body in sight. Then trail starts off in a different direction. It goes on and this repeats 4 for times. Alice breaks down crying into Britain's chest. Tears stream down Romano's face and the four stand there in silence.

* * *

TIME LAPSE OF 10 YEARS!

ALICE P.O.V

It's been fifteen years since my big brothers have disappeared. I miss them terribly. All our leads have ended at dead ends. I try to seem upbeat like I have been for the past 15 years, but it's just so hard without Iceland's smile, or Finland's antics. I even miss overprotective Norway onii-chan. I sniffle a little, and this does not go unnoticed by Britain nii-san. He smiles sadly, and reaches to pat my head like when I was little. I stand up and hear a shuffle outside. I walk to the door and fling it open, finding Romano and Spain outside and I am surprised when I see a smile that is totally real plastered on Romano's face. He announces a new lead, that some one that looks like Norway has been spotted. I leap up and hug him. Britain smiles a little, but he knows not to get his hopes up too high.

We arrive at the place where it seems like Norway wa spotted. I catch a glimpse of his hair, but it is gone so quickly that I can't believe it was real. I sense it again, but farther. I am determined to reach that person, even if he is not Norway. I run through the crowd, and shout apologies behind me. I finally reach the person and when I grab a hold of his jacket, he turns, and...

* * *

OOOOHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! SORRY, BUT I GOTTA KEEP YA IN SUSPENSE, RIGHT. IS IT NORWAY?!

PLEASE REVIEW. FYI: you can listen to Immortal Memory on youtube. It's Vocaoid. Good bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! LOVE YOU ALL.**

**ONE REVIEW HAS A POINT. THANKS.**

**OK, SO I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU THAT**

**A. Alice is half Japanese and half British.  
B. Spain and England were dragged into this by Alice. She blackmailed England and dragged Spain along. Literally.  
C. The Nordics would play with Alice or else she'd throw a HUGE temper tantrum. Now that is scary.  
D. Technically, all the hetalia countries are her family, and she spent a lot of time with all of them, but she spent the most time with Britain, Japan, and the Nordic 5.**

**If there are an other questions, please don't hesitate to ask.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia though I wish I did. I only own Alice.**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I reached for the man's jacket. I grab a hold of the very end and he turns. I look up, hoping not to be disappointed. It's...

OMIGOD! IT'S NORWAY! IT IS NORWAY ONII-CHAN!

As soon as I let go, Norge ran away, like the demons he told me about when I was little( and my other family members were busy) were chasing him. I ran after him, determined not to lose him. I ran and I saw him run into an apartment. I'd say roughly five people live in it, seeing the mailbox and multiple voices inside.

I knock in the door, and by now, Britain nii-chan has caught up to me. I hold my breath and as the door opens, I recognize Iceland. I let out a faint squeal. "May I help you?"he asks.

I say,"May we come in?"

Iceland nods and let us in. It is a very cozy place, just like the old house. In the kitchen, I hear various voices and I have to remind myself to breathe.

"YOU IDIOT! Don't run away like that!" Denmark.

"But..." Norway.

"Y'' r''lly sh''ldn't h'v'.(A/N: Translation, "You really shouldn't have.")" Sweden.

"Guys! Stop arguing." Iceland.

Wait. WHAT?! I look at Iceland. I know that it is him. But why is his voice coming from another place? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!

I turn my attention back to the kitchen table. There sits Norway, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. They all stare at me. " Um... I'm sorry, but could you tell me all your names. My name is Alice Night. This is my onii-chan Britain."

They all murmur hellos. Norway speaks up. "Name's Den." His voice... It really IS Denmark! I keep my face blank though.

"My name is Nor ," says Denmark. But instead of Denmark's annoyingly loud voice, it's the soft and subtle voice of Norway.

Next, Iceland speaks up."Hello. I'm Fin." I hear the badass tone under the polite one. It really is Finland. I hold my breath and let out a small gasp.

"Ice here." From Sweden.

"H'! M' n'm's Sw'd." That accent! From Finland.

* * *

**A/N:I think I should put this here.**

**Norway's soul is in Denmark's Body and vise versa.**

**Finland is is Iceland's body. Iceland is in Sweden's body and Sweden is in Finland's Body.**

**Yes, it is confusing. I'm sorry. I AM! If you have any more questions, please PM me. Enjoy the rest!**

* * *

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"_ I think. But I say," Where are you all from?"

Den is from Denmark, Nor is from Norway, Ice is from Iceland, Fin from Finland and Swed is from Sweden. SO CONFUSING!

I smile and say to my nii-chan," Did you get any of that?" He shakes his head. I DON'T GET WHAT'S GOING ON!

* * *

**CONFUSED? Yeah, so am I, and I wrote it. Anyways, R&R! NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW OR SO. LOVE Y'ALL! ^^**

**BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT ONE! LOVE Y'ALL AND HOPE YOU'LL R&R AT THE END. SO RECAP.**

**Norway(Nor) is in Denmark's body.  
Denmark(Den) is in Norway's body.  
Iceland(Ice) is in Sweden's body.  
Finland(Fin) is in Iceland's body.  
Sweden(Swed) is in Finland's body.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing except Alice and Winter later on. Winter is Alice's cat.**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I frown slightly but I say,"Um... Have you all had dreams? About people who are vaguely familiar, but you don't know?"

They all look surprised and troubled. They all nod their heads. I say,"Can you tell me what they are about?" I signal to Britain nii-chan to call the other nations.(**A/N: I think I should tell you. Only America, Prussia, Spain and Romania know that the Nordics were missing.**) I turn to the Nordics again and say," Can you tell me about these dreams?"

Nor speaks."Lately, I've seen Ice and Fin and Swed in my dreams, but they all sound different. I see blood and flashes of metal as well as dark black shapes. It's actually quite terrifying." I look at him and there is slight disbelief, but I say,"Anyone else?"

Ice says,"I've seen bodies in mine."

I shudder and say,"Is this your first house?" They all nod. I ask them to come with me to the old house. They comply for some strange reason.

-At the crushed house-

I look at the disaster and feel weak as I did 15 years ago. I gulp and by this time, Britain and Romano have arrived as well as America and Prussia. They attack Nor 'cause he's in Denmark's body. I look at Britain questioningly and he shrugs. I face America and Prussia, Trying and failing to suppress a giggle. I pull them off Nor and explain that the souls have switched bodies. They actually look embarrassed. I stifle a laugh and split everyone into groups.

Britain, America and Ice.

Romano, Prussia and Swed.

Nor, Fin and I.

I decide to include Den into my group so we would be more efficient. I take Nor, Fin and Den into the shambles. There, we find the remains of Nor's room. The old books I used to read, now ashes. Nor falls to his knees as he picks up an old album of us. Christmas, Halloween, Easter... I see tears fall down his face. It's weird seeing Denmark's body cry. Nor clutches his head and he makes a sort of strangled sound. I hurry over and hold his head to my shoulder and murmur some words of comfort. The tears are still flowing and they fall onto my shirt. It's so unusual. I feel a slight shock as I catch flashes of what is going on in his head. I jerk back and cradle my head in my hands. What is going through...

It's terrifying...

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there for now. If you like it, please review. You're reviews are better than chocolate, and I seriously LOVE chocolate.**

**Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next one. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Except Alice and Winter later on.**

* * *

Alice P.O.V

As I sit a few feet away from Nor, he clutches his head and groans in pain. Fin and Den stand a few feet away, unable to move, terror flashing in their eyes. I stand up and walk over. Nor is screaming something I don't understand. I hear Ice's name and I realize that his memories must be coming back! I show my excitement, but just barely. Fin and Den look at me like I've lost my mind. When the pain passes, Nor is cradling his head and whispers to me,"What was that?" I give him a quick explanation of how his memories might be coming back. His eyes widen a little and he shakes his head.

"Come." I motion for them to follow me. I have to test my theory out. I brush off my Iceland like jacket. It's in the same format, but it is gray with a navy blue lining with two navy blue stripes at the elbow on the left sleeve. It has four buttons on both sleeves. I go the the area which used to be Denmark's room. There, his ax lays and I cautiously pick it up. It is as heavy as I remember it, but Den picks it up no problem. Then he too has the same reaction as Nor. He falls to his knees and cries out in pain. I quickly take the ax away and he stops.

"What did you see?" I ask. I know this is cruel, but... I have to know.

"Four men. They looked like Swed, Fin, Ice, and myself. But I was yelling at them, to run. Then it stopped."

He sounded so utterly broken, I couldn't stop myself. I kneel down and hug him." It's alright," I whisper."It wasn't real."

He looked at me with haunted eyes. "But it was. It was real. I can feel it."

My eyes reflect his, only for a moment. _I know._

_I'm sorry._

A moment passes between us and I feel closer to Den than I ever have, emotionally of course. Fin helps Den up. He isn't crying, but he looks so... hollow...

I grimace and tell Fin to help Den. I pull myself up and sway on my feet. Nor just barely catches me and I pull away from him, cringing. He looks so sad... An unusual face for Denmark's body. I sit on the ground and tiredly look around. I hear a rustle in the bushes and I whip around, holding the hidden blade I keep in my sleeve away. I sigh in relief when my cat Winter gingerly slouches his way forward. "Winter, you lazy little git!" I hold him and he purrs in my arms. My cat ears, which I usually press against my head or under my bandanna, perk up and I want to purr with him. The three Nordics gawk at me and my emerging tail, usually kept around my waist, like a belt. I smile at my cat. He's a small white cat with black paws and tail, as well as black ears. He's been my companion for as long as I can remember, I think since is was like, one.

Huh. I thought cats only lived for 15 or so years. Yet he doesn't look any different.

I wonder why...

* * *

**YES. Winter is important. You will find out later.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Me: Any thing to add?**

**Britain: She's making some fanservice one-shots. Please don't hesitate to request certain people.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Norway: I don't want to.**

**Me: PLEASE!**

**Norway: No.**

**Me: Fine. I'll make up some horrible thing for you.**

**Norway: NO! FINE! Alice doesn't own anything. There, happy?**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I attempt to get Den to talk(not easy, by the way) and end up dragging him back with me. We all meet up and I share the information I found out about the memories. I can tell Britain has found out. I don't think America or Prussia has, but hey! I say,"We should go back." When nearly everyone's asleep(Den, Prussia and America are snoring like earthquakes), I tell Britain what went on in Norway's memory.

NOR MEMORY FLASHBACK-

Norway was running, not looking back at all in fear of going back to save the other two. He closes his eyes for a few moments and sees Denmark with his bloody cuts, one over his right eye, sealing it shut. Then Sweden appears and he sees the limp right arm, hanging useless at Sweden's side. They had both tightened their grips on their weapons, shouting for the rest of them to run. He opens his eyes and runs faster, hoping to evade the shadow and the deadly poison coated knife.

END OF FLASHBACK(For now...)

Britain explains how Ice land had a reaction to his old room. He had started to ask questions and touch things. Then he had a reaction where he punched the ground in frustration and had tears flowing down his face. He had muttered something about souls and bodies. And that he chocked out the word,"Just kill me."

During this explanation, I am slightly unnerved. What happened to all my sweet onii-chans? I shake my head to clear all the crazy thoughts running amok. I try to think of a way to help them but I believe this is a battle neither I nor any of the others can help too much. I bite my lower lip in frustration and sit on the porch looking at the stars. I sigh and place my head on my knees. When will this end?

* * *

ICE P.O.V

I see Alice put her head on her knees and she starts to sob quietly. I recognize the sound, well, sort of. I faintly remember something like that, but then it's gone. I slam my hand in frustration onto the side of the house. Alice looks up and stares at me, or rather, my hiding place. I step out quietly and sit next to her on the porch. Strange. I haven't spent much time with this girl, yet I feel like I really know her. I scrunch up my face in concentration, but sigh when the memory slips away again. She notices me, but she doesn't show any sign of it. A black and white cat pads up to her and purrs against her leg. Oh, well. I slip my hand into hers without thinking. She looks up, tears staining her pale face and silver eyes round like the moon. I try to say something, but the words are stuck in my throat. Instead, I hug her close to my body and whisper words of comfort. Then the stabbing pain comes and I black out.

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I lean into Ice's arms and it feels a bit queer, being in Sweden's arms and all. So... weird. I must have drifted off because when I open my eyes, it's morning and Ice is laying on the ground, twitching everyone in a while. I scream and then Nor and Den rush out. They see me pointing a trembling finger to Ice and they carry him to his room. He's muttering something. "Damn. Norway, Finland, Denmark, Sweden... I can't go on..." Swed and Fin burst into the room. They must've been sleeping 'cause they've got ruffled hair and unbuttoned shirts.

I smile a little, but that quickly disappears when Ice screams. Then he stops twitching and opens his eyes.

* * *

**Well that was all dramatic and stuff. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you for reading. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm sorry for the wait. Had a writer's block and my mind wandered. So now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. There'd be more Nordic five in there if I did.**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

His Sweden eyes are glistening with unshed tears and in a weird sisterly urge, I lean in and kiss his cheek. His eyes shoot open and he blushes furiously. I pull him into a hug and when I pull back, he actually looks hurt that I'm not still hugging him in sisterly concern. I glance at him and he takes my right hand. I get the feeling of him trying not to let me out of his sight. I turn and my silver eyes meet his sea foam green ones. They are no longer wet, but they still have a empty, sad look. I sit on the edge of the bed, inwardly groaning about stubbornness. It seems to run through every country, and although I'm not a country, I have it too. I understand that he will not let go and I gently tell him to sleep.

He closes his eyes and the world around us disappears for a moment, and I am greeted by Ice in his REAL body. I shout out and he turns. His pale, silky hair floats like mine and his blue violet eyes smile in response to my excitement. I fling my arms around him and work up the courage to tell him that I love him. It had started as a budding romance when I had first met him. I hadn't really liked him, but he really grew on me. I open my mouth to speak, but are interrupted by America and Prussia.

I glare at them and glance at Ice to see if he's woken up, but he's a deep sleeper like always. I smile a little and look at the boy I so dearly loved when he was, well, him. America is dense, but not that dense. He gives me a sly look and I sit up, trying to keep my murderous aura from reaching him. I say,"What. Are. You. Thinking?" He holds his hands up in surrender and says,"Nothing!"

I would have glared at him some more, but then, Britain calls us saying it's time for breakfast. I shudder a little, thinking it was Britain cooking. When I get to the kitchen however, I am greeted by the smell of...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! If I told you what she smelled, you'd be able to guess what who was. And from now on, It's only going to be a chapter or two a weekend. Please review.**

**Arigato readers and I hope you'll continue to enjoy and read this Fic.**

**BYE! -Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

Pasta?

I step into the kitchen and catch sight of Italy, cooking my favorite pasta! I squeal and hug him happily and quickly look in the pot. I sniff appreciatively and go to the cupboards to grab some plates and stuff. The five Nordics stand uncertainly at the edge of the kitchen and I have to usher them in. I catch sight of Germany sitting at the table and he's reading a book. Predictable much?

I suddenly feel a dark, France/Russia aura that sends shivers down my back. A quick warning is sent through my eyes to Norway. He can feel it too.

Then, a small slip of paper flutters down delicately. Everyone is on edge. Den, Swed, and Nor are trying to shield the other two(Not easy cause of the body switch ya know). Germany has a gun out, one hand in front of Italy. Britain, Prussia and America have their specific weapons out too, like me. My right hand hold my favorite gun, Hades (A/N: Like the Hades in Black Cat), the left a small gun, not my first pick but now is DEFINITELY not the time to be picky. The slip falls on the table. We all wait for something to explode or something. I cautiously approach the slip and pick it up. After quickly reading it, it drops from my finger as a gasp in shock and horror. Nor picks it up and reads through it out loud.

_I like the color red.  
I like the smell of it.  
Will I smell yours?  
Can you find the switch?_

_I like the color red.  
I like the sound of it.  
Can I hear yours?  
Can you find the switch?  
_

_I like the color red.  
A scarlet drop.  
Will it splash against the ground?  
Can you find the switch?_

_-Last Chance _

Ok. That scared me so much, I dropped Hades. And I NEVER EVER drop it. The other nations stare at me, scared now. I take a deep breath and try to steady my quickening heartbeat. I fail miserably and now...

I feel dizzy...

* * *

ENGLAND P.O.V

Alice collapses and America(who was closest) catches her before she hits her head. A small moan comes from Ice which directs my attention to the Nordics. They all look somewhat queasy and Ice actually faints. A girlish shriek fills the air, quickly echoed by a maniacal laugh that mingles with sobs coming from Alice. She mutters something and then a blinding light fills the room.

When the light clears enough for me to see, I sit on the ground, astonished by the sight before me.

The Nordics are...

Themselves?!

* * *

**And I'll leave it there. There's gonna be a lot of drama before the real stuff ends and then it's gonna be the humor I'm promising.**

**On a separate note, check out The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl's story, "Ice Blue Fire". I pulled this idea from there.**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! I love you all and here's another chapter. It's too flipping cold in Big Bear mountain!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alice.**

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

I woke up in Iceland's room. I sit up, groaning and I look around. Britain is sitting near my bed. I say,"Onii-chan. What's... Going on?" He looked at me and said,"This going to shock you... The Nordics are... In their own bodies."

I sat up, gasping and slightly groaning. What the heck happened when I was out? I look around, only to notice that my shirt felt a little tight. This specific shirt was a few sizes too large for me. That meant I either grew or... I shriek and catch Britain off guard, which he then notices that I'm taller and "older". I shiver and pull the covers off the bed and put on my jacket, not really caring that I was now 18. Not 13, but 18! I walked out the room and found The Nordics, America, Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Romania, who must have come during the time I was knocked out. They are all talking about the note and all the recent events. I have changed into a nice dress, because my jeans and jacket are a bit tight.

The dress was a nice periwinkle color and it reached my knees. It was really cute, by Britain's standards and by Italy's, so I suppose I didn't look so bad... I shook those thoughts out of my head. I smiled and said,"Don't worry, every-" I am cut off by a whizz and a think from behind. A knife sails past my head, slicing a little of my hair in the process. I cry out and then, a note floats down.

_I AM WATCHING YOU.  
-Stalker_

A shudder moves through everyone. This guy, is watching us all and I think he's... I catch a glimpse of a camera and I yank it out. Harshly, I bark at the others to search the house. In the time of one hour, we have found roughly 50 or 60 cameras. Most in the Nordics' rooms and others in places like the kitchen, living room, and bathroom. I stifle the urge to run away. I have to stay, for them. Something makes me spin around. A shadow in the corner of the room where it's not supposed to be. I say,"Sorry, you're done." I pull out my sniper rifle, much like the one Finland has, aim, and shoot. The bullet hits something, but not a person. It hits a note and a camera. I pull down the note.

_Good job. Not enough.  
HAVE FUN.  
-Still alive _

I crumple the piece of paper and live up to my title as Belarus's successor. I miserably sit in a chair and bury my feelings. I have to stay strong for them. I feel like I did when I was little and believed in fairy tails. I sob but then remember that there are others in the room. I bury my feelings and put on my calm facade.

Nothing is wrong.

Everything is wrong.

* * *

**An d on that happy note... next will be some pairing stuff. Sufin, IcelandxOC and you'll meet Spring Daylight!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Faithful readers, I would like to thank you all for sticking to me. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

ALICE P.O.V

Nothing is wrong in a physical sense. Everything is normal, so why do I feel a sense of foreboding? I glance around, just as Spring crashes into the room. I glare at Britain, who must have called her. I sigh and watch as Sprig literally tackles down Denmark. She's got Denmark blond hair which sticks up everywhere, a kind of blue-purple-green mix eye color and is a C-cup. She hates wearing skirts and shit, so if you ever see a person that looks like Fem Denmark, then you've met Spring. She squeezes the life outta Denmark who is slowly turning purple. Norway watches with amusement as she nearly chokes him to death. Then, she sits up and says,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" It claws at my eardrums since she is basically a fem Denmark and therefor has his obnoxiously loud voice. I screech at her to shut up. She stares at me with a mystery emotion before turning back to Denmark. She squeals happily and say that they absolutely MUST go out drinking. He agrees so quickly, Spring has just finished her sentence. I sigh and say I'm going with cause the last thing we need is a drunk driver.

* * *

The bar is one I've been to many times with Britain when the Nordics were missing. He, America, Prussia and Spring got as drunk as humanely possible. That's how I gave my first kiss to Britain. Well, today it was even louder and noisier. The bartender, Junta lightened up considerably at who came through the door. He served the first round on the house. "Bottoms up!" they all shouted. And so began the festivities. Eventually, I was only drinking water, trying not to scream at all of them. Even NORWAY and SWEDEN had drank so much, it was beyond drunk. I was watching them to make sure they wouldn't start to strip or something, because that really did happen once. The pile of bottles grew larger and larger, scaring me more and more. Various beer bottles, wine bottles and even VODKA bottles littered the floor. I am 20, so technically not allowed to drink Spring turned 21 a few months ago and has been using that time to the max in order to "train" for the day Denmark came back, to challenge him into a drinking contest. And...

Oh, shit. She's challenging him now. He can drink the weight of all the Nordics in beer, but Spring... I shudder a bit, remembering the time she drank the combined weight of the Allies, Axis Powers, and ALL the Asian countries with her own weight. ALL that in VODKA!

And now the countries are dropping like flies, passing out on the table. I ask Junta to watch them while I slowly drag them into my car, which is technically a mini limo. It seats roughly 30 people comfortably, and 60 if we squeeze in. Every time I come back, the mountain of bottles has grown. And each time, I feel a disturbance in the drinking zone. I watch as the contest continues and drink a little tea to clam my nerves. My thoughts stray to the notes. Sure, they were short, but they sent an obvious message. This guys good, he knows how to watch us and is quite the escapist. My aim is even better than Finland's, since I've fought so many wars on every side, but I couldn't hit him. Then a thud brings my attention back and it's...

* * *

**LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFFY! I lied about the IcelandxOC and Sufin, but I promise next chapter. Guess who won!**

**Laters!**

**-Alice Night**


	11. Chapter 11: Why

**Hello there! Yes you may yell at me for not updating. Shoot.**

**Anyways, I'm going to continue this story, but it will be slower than a snail in an iceblock sliding on molasses that's frozen.**

**Disclaimer: My OCs are getting taken out soon, so I hope you enjoy the story cause I own practically nothing.**

* * *

ALICE POV

Both. It's fricking both. I sigh and take them to the van, cramming them in ungraciously. I think Junta and take my leave. They start to stir slightly as I draw closer to the house. It's quiet and I slowly drag them into the house. I can't really say it was easy work, no. Can you even imagine me, five feet float, carrying that something over six feet Denmak or Sweden?

Haha, I thought not.

I started on Spring last. She mumbled something and I rolled my eyes. Stupid Spring.

There's a soft noise that draws my attention but it's just a bird.

Wait...

At this time?!

* * *

DENMARK POV

So I wake up like normal. Yeah, normal is being hungover and practically dead. Hehe.

I stand, struggling to keep straight. It's so bright outside, it hurts painfully. The others stir and start to wake up. England by the window, blinks and sits up, yawning. He screams like a little girl and fall backwards onto Sweden. There is a grunt and a wail.

I peek out and see bloody stains on the ground. Alice and Spring at propped up on the wall, dipped in deep red.

I quickly do a head count and drag everyone outside. "Shit." I stand a little ways away from the two girls. They're not nations and heavens knows why they were here at all. I notice that the stains over their bodies aren't just splotches. They're purposely painted words.

_Sorry, you're too late. I do believe you died before? Yeah? I thought so. This little girl screamed as loud as she could but you didn't hear a thing. Yeah, right? So I watch you from afar. Now please go kindly die a second time._

Alice's face is peaceful, her eyes closed. Her clothes are drenched in so much red, it's not difficult to see that she died first. Her blood must the one of the wall. England and I creep forward slowly. He's trembling. A lot.

I pick up Alice and motion to England to get Spring. He and America get Spring and we carry them into the house.

* * *

NORWAY POV

I watch as the others take the two girls into the house. There's something that catches my eye. The place where they were sitting. There's a little note. Something compels me to read it.

_Clever boy Nor. I know its you. So those girls? The little one put up a fight, enough to make me reel. Congrats on finding her. Too bad she's DEAD._ _So Nor, I'm coming for your precious family. The girls are just the warning._

_That little girl? She's a brave one for sure, now..._

The rest of the note is lost in blood stains. I catch the word fight and the letter that are clearly initials. KC.

I turn and step into the house. England has stripped Alice of her blood soaked clothing and is checking for a pulse of anything. There is none, I already know. After so long, I can just tell that she is. Leftovers of war I suppose.

He wails and Denmark has to take over to check exactly how she died. America takes England away.

There's a slice on her neck, a thick one. Something carved a thick chunck of her skin from her stomach and right between her chest is a knife. A big one. How we missed that, I don't know. A thin stream of blood from her mouth drips continuously. Her head had a large bruise on the left.

There is something behind her ear. A chip. Not the edible kind, a computer chip. I swipe it from Denmark's hand and make a dash to my computer.

* * *

**Hello again. I'm very sorry for not updating, but I lost interest for a while.**

**I'll keep this story going however.**

**Leaving a review is not required and I'll be explaining Spring next time.**

**See ya.**

**-Whiskers Makara (Formerly known as Alice Night)**


End file.
